


Dark Eyed Rebel (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by: Lesley Voronov/Anne Wells<br/>Tune: Dark Eyed Sailor, trad. arr. Steeleye Span</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Eyed Rebel (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

As I roved out with my men so true  
It being the best of times to take HQ  
I spied a rebel and a lady gay  
And I stood to listen and I stood to listen   
To hear what they would say

She said Kerr Avon why did you roam  
You left me here, left me all alone  
I heard of Blake and his gallant crew  
Oh my dark eyed rebel, oh my dark eyed rebel  
I was waiting here for you

They shot me down and they took me there  
I thought you dead and gone this many a year  
They had you tortured so I heard them say  
Oh my fair haired Anna, oh my fair haired Anna   
How did you get away?

She said the memory it gives me pain  
They made me marry just to change my name  
Though you turn away and so cold do grow  
Oh my dark eyed rebel, oh my dark eyed rebel  
I have loved no one but you.

He said I would never forsake my dear  
Although I've wondered this many a year  
Who knew the plans meant for me and you  
Who was the traitor, who was the traitor  
Who was Bartholemew?

So fast her gun did fair Anna draw  
But he was faster - she fell to the floor  
Crying Avon, Avon, I have loved you so  
Oh my dark eyed rebel, oh my dark eyed rebel  
I will never let you go

And there is a man stands on Gauda Prime  
Who might have trusted once upon a time  
Believed in friendship though his love grow cold  
But such cruel betrayal, but such cruel betrayal   
Can cost a man his soul


End file.
